


Gifts

by Asraella



Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: It's L's first birthday since his parents' death and Watari is hoping to make it a little bit special.
Relationships: L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy
Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845265
Kudos: 15





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Wammy Week 2020, Holidays/Birthdays.

The smile on Watari’s face widened when L’s eyes landed on his birthday cake, the pile of gifts and ceiling of streamers going unnoticed. The grin the little boy wore was the brightest Watari had even seen, ever since he came to the orphanage.

It had been a hard few months as L adjusted to his new home, filled with sleepless nights, uneaten meals, and tiny arguments about whether or not shoes were a necessary part of a wardrobe, but what wasn’t hard was Watari’s fatherly love for him. All he wanted was for him to thrive, no matter what that meant.

He just wanted him to be happy.

Some days were easier than others, while some held a significance that only he knew making for a more difficult L to deal with. This was the first birthday L would celebrate without his family, and Watari wasn’t sure what to expect from the precocious child, but when he saw L beam at the layers of buttercream topped upon layers of vanilla sponge filled with strawberries, he knew it would be at least a little bit of a good day for him.

“Happy Birthday, L.” His moustache wiggled as he spoke.

“Thank you Mr. Wammy.” He bounded over to the sugary confection, his finger hovering just above the frosting. “Is this for me?”

“Yes, L, as are the presents.”

He paid no attention to the gifts, far more concerned with the treat in front of him.

“You put strawberries on the cake.” He spoke matter-of-factly.

“I know how much you like them.” Watari smiled down at him kindly.

“My mother grew strawberries in the garden.” L said, barely a whisper.

He took a berry, dragging it through the buttercream before popping it in his mouth.

L hardly spoke of his parents and Watari didn’t know how to respond to the still grieving child, so he tried his best to find balance between supporting him and letting him keep his secrets.

“I’m sure it was lovely.”

“It almost makes me feel like I still have her, like she’s wishing me a happy birthday.” It was a far too advanced sentiment for someone his age, but Watari learned early on that L was sophisticated beyond his years. “Thank you Mr. Wammy. It’s the only present I want.”

“You’re welcome, L. You do have others to open if you want them though.”

“I don’t want to be ungrateful for the strawberries. According to legend, the veil between the living and the dead is thinnest today, since it is also Halloween.” He looked at the colorful boxes, green and blue with yellow ribbons. “If ghosts do exist, I don’t want my parents thinking I’m having fun without them, that I no longer love them.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you opened your gifts. After all, I’m sure they love you, too, and would like to see you enjoy your birthday as they watch over you.”

“Alright, just one present. I don’t want to be greedy.”

The sentiment broke Watari’s heart. Of all L’s quirks, greedy was never one of them, but he wanted to give him all he wanted, even if that was denying himself.

He could always save the rest of them for Christmas.

“It’s your birthday, L. Anything you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
